


Reforming Your Criminal Heart

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Makoto gives Ren some reformative sex. Day 11 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Reforming Your Criminal Heart

“You’ve been a naughty boy,” Makoto purred into Ren’s ear as she poked at his entrance with the tip of the toy between her legs, her hips swaying gently as if threatening to penetrate him at any moment, “Stealing the hearts of others... Committing renegade justice... Causing public unrest... You’ve been such a nuisance; do you know how long it took to finally arrest you?”

And Ren gulped in anticipation, sinking his teeth into the ball gag that covered his mouth as he shuttered, cock pressed against the sheets below him. His hands were tied behind his back, rope slightly digging under the skin of his wrists, and his grey eyes glittered with hunger as he looked behind him impatiently. 

“Crimes like the ones you’ve committed can’t go unpunished, you know, Amamiya,” Makoto continued to whisper, her hands groping his lean muscle, trailing gentle touches down his body, “And it seems that it’s my duty to rectify your behaviour, you are aware of this right?”

Ren nodded and whined into the gag, rubbing his hole against the tip of the toy as if begging for her to fuck him. Makoto smiled, amused how eager he was for her to ravage his hole with the cock between her legs, wasting no time in reaching for the lube that sat on the bedside table, squeezing a generous amount into her hands before coating it with the slick liquid, “You shouldn’t be so eager to have reformative sex you know? It’s supposed to be a punishment. Unless of course you’re just another cock-hungry slut,”

Ren bobbed his head in agreement, fixated only in the thought of getting his hole ravaged by the toy in between her legs, clenching his hole in front of her as if inviting her to fuck him already. Instead Makoto merely intertwined the slick liquid around her slender fingers, taking care to cover them generously before slipping the first into his hole. 

And Ren immediately moaned in ecstasy as he felt the digit fill him, his hole coiling around her finger as she slowly pumped it in and out, gently stretching him open as his spun with the sensation of her rubbing all the right spots of his aching, greedy hole. A second, and then a third digit slid into him, Ren’s moans that were muffled by the gag only grew in volume as Makoto continued to plunge her fingers into his tight heat, the muscles of his ass gripping her tightly, as if begging her to reach deeper into him. He wanted to be filled completely, his eyes pricking with tears of pleasure and arousal, him bucking his hips into her as he silently asked for more. 

Yet they both knew it wasn't enough to satisfy their lustful aching; Makoto barely got the enjoyment of fucking Ren as her pussy ached around the toy that her tight, wet walls clung onto, Ren himself not satisfied with how short her fingers reach were inside of him, and Makoto soon slid out her slender fingers out of his ass. 

Ren whined loudly when Makoto withdrew her fingers, earning him a quick smack across his ass, delighting the snapping sound of skin and the sound of his sharp, indulgent moan as a light red outline of her hand that faded into existence.

“I’m going to put it in now,” she informed him, her voice losing some of the tight dominance as she aligned herself towards his hole, grabbing his hips as if to guide him. And Ren nodded, again pressing his hole against the end of her cock, this time Makoto allowing him to indulge in his urges as the head of the toy sunk into his greedy, hungry hole. 

“Agh uck,” Ren moaned as he felt the head of the dildo enter him, the way it scraped against his walls already sending his mind into a torrent of bliss, legs and arms shaking under his weight as he felt the toy slowly fill him up, the world and his spinning as heat pooled in his stomach. He could scarcely hear Makoto’s own gasps and groans of satisfaction as she gently rocked her hips, into him, the feeling of the toy massaging her sensitive walls in the right spot sending her into her own sensual trance. It was when the toy finally reached where Makoto’s fingers couldn’t did Ren start to frantically buck against her, the pain and pleasure of his walls being split apart, before being rubbed tenderly coalesced into his orgasm. 

Ren choked desperately against the gag as his cum splattered onto the sheets below him, his hips rolling forward as hot seed squirted out of his cock. 

And as he came Makoto pumped her hips harder into him, his ass coiling around the toy making it harder for her to fully fill him, each time she thrusted into him the harder the grooves of the toy pushed against her inner walls. 

“Bad- boy-” she gasped, the rocking toy in her too much as it continued to bump against her walls, Ren’s moans growing even louder as she bent down to grab his sensitive cock, possessively wrapping her fingers around the girth as she continued to pound her hips against his ass, “Cumming without- me-, you’re- ah- going to- ahhh- repay for disobeying by- ah- making me- ah- cum-, and I’m- going to make- ah- sure- you’ll- cum your brains- ah- out. Understand-?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you'd enjoyed the fic, as they help motivate me with writing and improve in my content! Also feel free to follow me on Twitter at @cakie_nsfw!


End file.
